Your Face Is Like A Melody
by Milkk
Summary: For the foxxay fanfic challenge on tumblr. theme: first kiss. A reimagining of episode 12 when Cordelia found Misty entombed.


It had all been for nothing. All of the searching she had done. All of the pain she had inflicted upon herself. All of it had been a waste.

Cordelia kneeled next to the open casket, in the empty graveyard, sobbing. The tears stung her freshly mutilated eyes but she couldn't bring herself to care, it was all her fault. If she had noticed sooner this wouldn't have happened. If she hadn't hesitated all of this pain and sorrow she was feeling would have been avoided.

* * *

When Misty went missing two days prior a small part of Cordelia truly believed that she had gone back to live in her swamp, tired of all the lies and pain the coven had to offer. It wasn't until the next day that the headmistress noticed that all of Misty's belongings were still scattered around the room she had been staying in. The moment Cordelia saw the old Fleetwood Mac tapes strewn across the desk, forgotten, she knew something was wrong.

Questioning the girls she was met with indifference or confusion, neither of which were helpful in locating where Misty had gone, she wouldn't give up though. Someone had to know something.

She spent hours going over Misty's room for any clue as to what had happened to her but was forced to take a break in her search to attend a funeral of one of her student; when they had buried Nan she had felt a pull towards a tomb not too far away but shook off the feeling and continued on her way, she had to find Misty. She couldn't fail her again.

After once again getting nowhere with the other girls Cordelia knew what she had to do. She had to get her second sight back, no matter the cost. With her mind made up Cordelia set about getting what she would need for this process and locked herself in the greenhouse so she was not disturbed. As she sat on her work bench the headmistress told herself that what she was doing would be what was best for the coven but she knew deep down her main motivation for what was about to happen was the young missing swamp witch, because even if her second sight ended up being of no help to the coven, it would be monumental in locating Misty and that in itself was worth the sacrifice.

* * *

Cordelia spent the rest of the night recuperating from her self inflicted wounds allowing the images of Misty to fill her mind's eye. She could see the witch twirling in the greenhouse, dancing to Stevie, she could hear her shy voice asking question after question, eager to learn all that Cordelia offered.

After awhile these happy visions of the younger woman were replaced with that of a nervous looking Misty stumbling over her words as she confessed her feelings for her headmistress. It had happened a week prior, the two witches were working side by side when Misty had blurted out that she was in love with Cordelia. When the initial shock wore off Cordelia wanted nothing more than to say those words right back but she knew she couldn't, it would be wrong to pursue a relationship with a student.

So, with as much conviction as she could muster, Cordelia looked Misty straight in her beautifully hopeful eyes and lied to her, telling her that she did not return her feelings, would never return the feelings and to just forget any thoughts of them being together she had. Though it physically pained Cordelia to say these things she pushed through her speech leaving no room for arguments. When she was done she simply continued on with the lesson she was giving, pretending as if none of it had happened.

She had to find Misty, she had to make it right. Misty deserved better than her but she also deserved to know that her feelings were reciprocated. It would be Cordelia's biggest regret if she could not correct this wrong.

* * *

When the throbbing in her head settled Cordelia set back to her task. The objects in Misty's room offered no clues to her whereabouts so the headmistress went to Madison to see if she could get a reading off her but when that too failed she almost let the failure crush her into submission. It was Fiona, of all people that awoke the power in her that was sleeping just under the surface.

Using her sight to locate Misty at the cemetery she had just visited the day before Cordelia set off to rescue her. She considered waking one of the girls to take with her but thought better of it and instead had Kyle drive her.

When they arrived at their destination she had Kyle wait in the car as she set off to find the tomb that called out to her the previous day. Standing in front of the tomb Cordelia raised her hand and began pulling the coffin free with her mind.

Slowly, brick by brick the wall of the tomb started to crumble and with one last pull the coffin broke through, landing at Cordelia's feet. Prying the lid open the headmistress listened for any signs of life but was met with none.

Dropping to her knees, Cordelia touched the lifeless body of the woman she loved, visions of Misty's final moments came to her. Misty had been strong, she didn't cry or panic when she woke to find herself entombed, she simply accepted her fate, choosing to use her remaining time left to sing her favorite Stevie songs and reflect on her time with Cordelia, Misty took what she knew would be her last breath and closed her eyes.

* * *

Cordelia had to pull herself together, she had to be strong, she couldn't let this cripple her, she would go back to the coven and tomorrow they would have a proper funeral for the swamp witch. Before rising to leave Cordelia decided to indulge just once, if she couldn't be with Misty she would get at least one kiss. Leaning over she lightly pressed her lips to the lifeless ones below her, feeling a light spark Cordelia let a tear roll down her cheek as she whispered to the girl. "I love you Misty and I'm so sorry my incompetence led to this."

As she made to stand she heard choking and wheezing coming from beside her. "What happened? Miss Cordelia, what's going on? What happened to your eyes? Miss 'Delia?"

Cordelia couldn't believe her ears, Misty was alive. She didn't know how this was possible but she was wasn't about to question the miracle. Misty was still trying to catch her breath and take in her surroundings when she felt lips being crushed against her own, taking a moment to register what wat was happening she returned the kiss with all she had. The kiss awoke something in both women, a sense of relief and love washed over them. Pulling away, Misty spoke first, "Wow. That was.. wow. But I- I don't understand. I thought you said you ain't return my feelings?"

"I was wrong Misty. I was so wrong and it took almost losing you to realize that but if you'll have me I'll spend the rest of my time on this earth repenting for what I've done."

She didn't know what had led to this sudden change in Cordelia or why she was blind again but Misty knew she was in love so on unsteady legs she climbed out of the coffin and enveloped Cordelia into a hug, burying her face in the golden hair in front of her.

"You ain't gotta apologize for nothin' Dee. I'm just so glad you found me. I love ya' so much."


End file.
